


Sleepless in Stark Tower

by doubleinfinityandbeyond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinityandbeyond/pseuds/doubleinfinityandbeyond
Summary: Bucky and Clint bro out over not sleeping and musicals.





	

Sleep was hard for Bucky to come by, but at this point he was pretty used to it. He would liked to note that the week before was the first time he had managed to sleep through the night since Natasha had dragged him from the Hydra Hellhole. He would take that win.   
Steve was more worried about his lack of sleep than he was, going so far as to only sleep when Bucky did for two weeks straight. That ended well for no one. They had reached an agreement to sleep when they wanted to, which worked out better for Bucky. It's not as if he couldn't sneak out of bed without waking Steve anyway. What kind of master assassin would he be if he couldn't? 

So that leads Bucky here, to the couch in the Avengers communal floor with Jarvis for company and 70 years of movies at his disposal. He was currently working through Disney live action films, since the team had demolished the cartoons at movie night-turned-whole-week a few weeks after the last of his memories came back. 

Tonight was Into the Woods, a musical. He liked musicals and had high hopes, though the disappointment that was Oz the Great and Powerful looms all too closely, stopping him letting his excitement build unreasonably. 

"Hey Jarvis, what snack will go best with this film?" He asks the ceiling, knowing Jarvis will never steer him wrong on such a vital decision. 

"I believe a selection of bite size fruit or bread for the first half of the film, and hot chocolate for the second would be best Sergeant." The melodic British voice of the AI sounds confident in his offerings. 

"Alright then, I trust you."

"High praise, Sir." And there, in the sarcastic deadpan, is the true joy of Jarvis's company. Bucky will have to do something nice for Tony, like break Justin Hammer's neck. Maybe that would be going to far. He'll let Tony look at his arm again. With a scanner this time. 

With the snacks retrieved, Bucky settles down with his snuggy, content enough with his night and calm in the face of no sleep. He'll catch it up eventually. 

It's just after the first night of the festival when Bucky freezes, ears pricking at the noise of a metal hinge being carefully opened. He has enough time to brace his snacks before Clint lands gracefully on the sofa beside him, putting his feet on the coffee table and grabbing a handful of grapes. Or at least attempting to until his wrist is caught in an unforgiving metal grip. Taking the hint, Clint slowly retracts his hand in the hopes that he will get to keep it. 

"Heard you were watching Into the Woods, thought I'd drop in." 

Bucky mutters something brutally insulting under his breath in Russian, but otherwise doesn't respond, staying focused on the fleeing princess. 

He waits until Clint thinks he's gotten away with his intrusion unscathed before he asks. 

"So, why can't you sleep?"

"Firstly, I actually do really like this movie." From what Bucky has seen so far, he finds this very believable. "But the main reason is my hearing aids."

Bucky tilts his head, curious. He remembers the team coming back from a fight a week ago, with Clint's hearing aids broken by an EMP and a crash course in sign language for everyone. The idiot had then agrees to let Tony upgrade them. Tony had not been seen outside of the lab since. 

"My old ones are impossible to sleep in, but I hate sleeping alone without them. And, well Nat is on a mission, so..." His fear of not waking up at an intrusion goes unsaid. Bucky respects it. He nods and returns his focus right screen, humming along to the princes' duet. 

When Cinderella sings to the heartbroken Red Riding Hood, Bucky can't help but let out a sniffle.   
"Someone is on your side / No one is alone."  
He feels something tickle his face, and looks up to see Clint holding a tissue. Bucky starts to make a threatening remark but withholds it when he sees a few tears on his viewing companions face. 

"We don't speak of this." Clint says quietly. 

"Agreed." They finish the movie, safe in the knowledge that there's no judgement here, watching movies in the middle of the night. 

When the credits role, Jarvis lines up the next movie on the list. 

"Hey Jarvis, can you put this on with subtitles?" Bucky asks. 

"Certainly, sir."

Turning to his couch partner, Bucky holds out a hand. 

Sighing gratefully, Clint takes him up on the offer, dropping two hearings aids into the outstretched palm. 

Ten minutes into the next movie, Clint is snoring softly, with his head hanging over the back of the couch. 

By then end of it, he has migrated down with his head resting in bucky's lap and feet off the other end of the sofa. Bucky leaves him be, figuring this is the first time in the 64 hours since Nat left for her mission that he has slept. 

***

Steve comes up to the common floor early the next morning to check if Bucky wants to join him and Sam for their daily run. He finds his best guy asleep with his neck at an awkward angle and feet on the coffee table, with his pseudo son in-law snoring softly in his lap. Unable to pass up the opportunity, he takes a picture on his Starkphone and sends it to Nat, leaving them to catch up on some sleep. 

***  
It was the waterfall that started it. 

The training course programming had received its weekly themed update, which Bucky and Clint were determined to try first, wanting their sight unseen scores. 

Simulated forest stretched out before Bucky as he slowly stalked the targets, evidently a guerrilla armed force in this version. By his count, there were two left after approximately 8 minutes. Stark was slipping. 

A splash to Bucky's left followed by an angry curse gave away the final positions. Two shots and a significantly louder splash had Jarvis announcing his time. 

"8 minutes and 47 seconds. Excellent performance Sergeant," JARVIS said crisply. 

"Thanks pal," he replied with a lazy salute, moving towards the sound of rushing water. A small river was flowing through the centre of the enormous training room, with a waterfall over rocks in this clearing. Unable to help himself, he starts humming the princes duet from the night before. 

"9 minutes flat, Agent Barton," JARVIS interrupted as Clint burst through the trees. 

"Stupid, bloody, broken, useless hearing aids," Clint snarls in disgust. Bucky pats him on the back consolingly, continuing humming. Clint meets his eye and grins. 

To this day, no one watching the security feed can say quite what triggered it, but the YouTube video of Hawkeye and The Winter Soldier reenacting "Agony" from Into the Woods complete with a JARVIS provided backing track was the most watched of the year. 

***   
With Stark yet to emerge from his lab and Natasha another 32 hours from her next required check in, Clint heads down to the common room in the hopes that Barnes is already set up. Sliding through his preferred air vent, he aligns himself with the sofa and falls through. His landing, however, was not what he expected. 

The old sofa had been shifted to the right, so what had been the middle was now the end. Next to it, upon which Clint now sat, was a single mattress made up on top of a camp bed. Barnes was as expected curled up on the couch with his snack of choice for the evening, staring intently at the screen showing the Stark version of Netflix. 

"I thought that would be better. And, you know, I like online shopping." Bucky clears his throat and goes back to his search, hoping that's the end of it. 

Clint, unsure what prompted the caring but touched nonetheless, signs his thanks. His second surprise of the night comes when Bucky signs back "you're welcome." 

"So have you watched High School Musical yet?" 

"I didn't even go to high school."

"Neither. JARVIS, bring forth the perfection!" Clint grins as the screen blanks briefly before lighting up with his choice. 

Months later, the team will regret that one night that none but two of them were a part of when once again "Getcha Head in the Game" blasts through the quinjet.


End file.
